


Birds of a Feather

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Durincest, Fili's wings come in, Kili is adorable, M/M, Mama Dis takes no bullshit, Wingfic, implied Durincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those in the Line of Durin sprout a pair of wings when they come of age. How the wings appear however, is specific to the Dwarf they belong to. Most sport the wings of eagles or falcons, some have the wings of a hawk or even a raven, but every once in a long while someone bucks the trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomdwarfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdwarfgirl/gifts).



To say that sprouting wings were a surprise to Fili would be akin to saying that tripping over his own two feet was a surprise to his brother. All those in the Line of Durin sprouted a pair of wings when they came of age. How the wings appeared however, was specific to the Dwarf they belonged to. Thorin's wings were sleek raven's wings that remained folded against his back for the majority of the time. His mother's wings appeared to be delicate when they were carefully tucked away, but when they were outstretched Fili knew they were as strong as those which belonged to anyone else. They were gold and flecked with white streaks and from his books Fili knew that they were the wings of an eagle. When his own had emerged he'd struggled to even gain the slightest bit of control over them for days. When he finally found the energy and indeed the control to stretch out his wings fully he could see that they were somewhat like his mother's only they were pure white and the feathers that lined them felt different to his touch. They spanned far beyond his arms and the pull of muscle across his back and stretch of his wings felt incredible. He was happy to have the chance to finally see them fully for himself as he hadn't been able to stretch them out while he was still indoors. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the front door to the house creak open and as he glanced toward the door he saw that Kili stood there, a look of awe written across his face. 

Kili crossed the distance between them cautiously and when he was finally within the confines of his brother's wings he turned his attention to his brother's face. His eyes were wide as he took in the shadows cast by the impressive wingspan but he was startled as Fili's wings began to move. He giggled happily as he found himself folded up in them, soft feathers enveloping his body with great care as Fili pulled him towards his chest. Fili didn't stop until he had his wings fully wrapped around his brother and had Kili's lanky form pressed to his chest.

"So?" Fili asked after several long moments of silence had passed. "What do you think?"

Kili looked up at him as he ran his fingers along soft feathers. "Swan wings." He paused for a moment as a small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. "I like them."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Fili chuckled and ruffled the top of his brother's hair carefully. "They weren't what I was expecting, but I think I like them too."

"I should hope so, little one. You're stuck with them for life." 

Fili peered over his shoulder and smiled at his mother as she carried her basket in from the market. He waited until she was within range and he grinned widely at her. "What do you think, Mama?"

Dis smiled at her son fondly and pressed a kiss to the back of his head as she passed by. "I think that so long as you're happy with them that is all that matters."

"I am happy with them. They feel good, now that I can at least control them that is." Fili frowned slightly. "You and Uncle never told me how hard it would be to figure out how they work in the first place."

"You needed to figure it out on your own, Fili. Now if you're done preening, finish splitting the logs that Kili started earlier, and Kili? These pots won't scrub themselves!" Dis' voice carried over to them as she crossed into the house and the boys both groaned. 

Dis laughed brightly from within their home and her happiness was palpable. "I heard that, now get to work!"

Carefully, Fili unwrapped his wings from around their bodies and stretched his arms up above his head as he folded his wings back against his back. "Best get on it then."

"I hate scrubbing." As he stepped away from his brother, Kili pouted. 

"I know you do, but the more quickly you start the faster you'll be done." Fili shoved his brother toward the house and laughed as Kili stumbled before he stomped off toward the door. 

Wings were something which marked the Line of Durin from all of the other peoples of Middle Earth and they were proud of it. Fili was proud of it. As he picked up the axe that had been discarded next to the wall of the small shed that stood in the yard he rolled his shoulders and found himself smiling at the increasingly familiar sound of feathers rustling behind his ear. He knew that he would do their line proud and his wings would be remembered.


End file.
